


奥林匹斯山巅

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: #真·希腊神话背景#设定和电影有些不同#戴安娜就是泥捏的#希腊诸神是不死的#谁告诉你希腊神话只有悲剧的？





	奥林匹斯山巅

**Author's Note:**

> #真·希腊神话背景  
> #设定和电影有些不同  
> #戴安娜就是泥捏的  
> #希腊诸神是不死的  
> #谁告诉你希腊神话只有悲剧的？

戴安娜仰起头，看向天空，天空中什么都没有出现。她合上双眼，再度睁开时天空依旧没有变化。她眨了眨眼，再眨了眨眼，悲恸之情溢于言表。

戴安娜顺着记忆中的航线回到了天堂岛，却对出去的经历三缄其口。亚马逊人的生活依旧，却少了戴安娜曾经的欢笑。

女王希波吕忒认得出女儿的悲痛，却无能为力。她站在空旷的神殿里日夜祈祷，却未能听见诸神的旨意。

“戴安娜是我一生的挚爱。”希波吕忒流着泪说，“让她出去受到伤害是我造成的。我让她离开天堂岛是个错误。”

泪水从坚强的亚马逊女王的脸上滑落，打湿了火神打造的盔甲。女王没注意到的是，一滴泪水渗进了神殿的地面，消失得无影无踪。

深夜，亚马逊人首领被鸡鸣*的声音所惊醒，惊讶地发现自己正躺在神殿光洁的地面上。

“醒醒，别睡啦。”一个活泼却不失威严的声音回荡在空荡的神殿里。

“你是谁？”女王站起身，抽出了随身佩戴的刀剑。

“我是弑杀阿尔戈斯的永生天神赫尔墨斯，”那个声音平静地说，“戴安娜将阿瑞斯打入了塔尔塔罗斯并且连接上了众神之父宙斯的能量，他现在正在奥林匹斯山上等着她。”

“我是宙斯的使者，我是来迎接戴安娜的。为了表示诸神的感谢之情，他让我把火神赫淮斯托斯奉命打造的剑和盾赠予亚马逊族人。”

希波吕忒睁开眼睛，阳光正正从神殿雄伟的大门照进来，将她身旁镶着闪亮金钉的双刃利剑和结实美观可以护住全身的铜质大盾衬得熠熠生辉。

她充满惊叹地拾起天神的作品，向外走去。当她走出神殿，看见了令人赞叹难以忘怀的一幕：亚马逊人几乎都出来了，大家的目光都集中在一个年轻俊美的有着光洁下巴的男子身上，只见他身着只有在传说中才出现的永不腐烂的美丽长袍，手持双蛇杖，足登长有翅膀的金色草鞋。他向戴安娜致意，接着领着她消失在一片金色的天空中。

 

戴安娜只感觉身体一轻，接着就腾空而起。她回头看了女王和天堂上的族人们一眼，微微一笑，朝赫尔墨斯点了点头：“Brother.”

他们速度极快地略过脚下的森林与草地，飞过海洋和高山，来到了奥林匹斯山巅。戴安娜走进众神的宫殿，禁不住赞叹出声。雅典娜见戴安娜走进殿堂，于是起身将宙斯身边的位置让出。

“Sister.”戴安娜致意道。雅典娜微微一笑，落座在宙斯身旁的女神边。

除了宙斯身旁的那位雍容华贵的女神，众神之父身边的神祗大都满心欢喜地注视着戴安娜，兴奋地低语着。

“戴安娜，欢迎来到奥林匹斯山。”宙斯起身，张开双臂迎接他的半神女儿。

戴安娜走到宙斯身边却未落座，她直视着众神之父的双眼，相当直接地开口问道：“为什么？为什么你不阻止阿瑞斯？不阻止人类之间的自相残杀？”

“戴安娜，”宙斯宠溺地安抚道，“我知道你很生气，也很失望。但是这是命运女神的安排，连我都不可违抗。人类注定要在巴尔干半岛点燃战火，而阿瑞斯只是受他们吸引，去推波助澜的而已。他一向喜欢战争的疯狂和嗜血。”

“那么你为什么不帮助人类？还有阿瑞斯呢？你为什么不惩罚他？”

“阿瑞斯消失了很长一段时间，他在外面学了不少。而我在上次战争里受了伤，我没法找到他。直到你，戴安娜，用我送给你的护臂连接了雷电，我才知道发生了什么。”

“我将雷霆能量借给你，而你借此将阿瑞斯打入了塔尔塔罗斯。戴安娜，我以斯提克斯河起誓，我保证他绝对不会再出来作恶了。”

雅典娜插进来说道：“戴安娜，最近天庭并不安宁，我们打了旷日持久的一场战争，实在有些腾不出手。但我向你保证，我们一直都有关心人类。就我个人来说，我也巴不得能抓住阿瑞斯打一顿呢，真的。”

“你要知道，你是诸神珍爱的孩子。”宙斯补充道，“当你出生的时候，雅典娜给你以智慧和力量，赫尔墨斯给你以敏捷，阿弗洛狄忒给你以美貌，阿尔忒弥斯给你以与鸟兽对话的能力，阿波罗送给你真言套索，赫淮斯托斯给你量身打造了一套盔甲和武器。”

“而你不负众望，亲爱的妹妹，”雅典娜赞许地笑着说，“你打败了阿瑞斯。”雅典娜内心失落地想，如果不是天庭上一堆破事，我真的也很想去战场上随便拿点什么揍阿瑞斯一顿啊。

“你让奥林匹斯天庭不再因为战争而疲于应付，你也拯救了人类，还他们一个和平的世界。克洛诺斯之子代表诸神感谢你，戴安娜。我要赐予你两样东西，一样是无上的荣誉，一样是连雷霆也奈何不了的埃吉斯**。”

戴安娜沉默不语，良久，她开口：  
“宙斯啊，我的父亲，如果我曾用实际行动帮助了你，请你答应我的请求：  
我不要至高的荣誉，我也不要坚不可摧的埃吉斯。  
请你帮助我的爱人，史蒂夫，  
让他重新获得生命，  
现在他为战争牺牲了，战争夺走了他的生命。  
足智多谋的宙斯啊，众神的主宰，请你  
让他回到我的身边，  
赔偿他的损失，增添他的光荣。”

听着她的话，乌云神宙斯静坐不语，  
戴安娜双手攥紧拳头，再次请求：  
“请向我点头，答应我吧，克洛诺斯之子。  
不然你就摇头，这样我就会闯入冥府，将史蒂夫带出来。”

乌云神宙斯十分懊悔也十分烦恼，他回答说：  
“这件事十分棘手，因为我的兄弟不常上山与你我聚会。  
这会导致我与我的兄弟哈迪斯为敌，  
他会责骂我越了界，使我生气。  
但我会考虑这件事，并保证让它实现。”

克罗诺斯之子说完点头，抖动了浓黑的眉毛，奥林匹斯山也为之颤动。

“赫尔墨斯，在天神当中，你是亡灵的引导者。而且你也喜欢导引凡人。”众神之神宙斯嘱咐道，“现在，你就把戴安娜领到哈迪斯那里去吧，注意不要让卡戎和刻尔柏洛斯知道，小心地进入哈迪斯的宫殿。顺便替我向哈迪斯和珀耳塞福涅问好。”

听罢，弑杀阿尔戈斯的向导神悉心听从，再次穿上带有金色翅膀的丝鞋，手里还拿着蛇杖，这支杖要怎样就怎样，随心所欲。

赫尔墨斯带着戴安娜从奥林匹斯山巅一路直下，穿过人间，进入到黑森森的地表深处。赫尔墨斯用魔杖一点，卡戎便看不见他们了。赫尔墨斯带着戴安娜飞过滚滚的斯堤克斯河，来到了冥界的门口。一只身材健硕的三头狗用六只眼睛齐齐地盯着两个人。

“我会带去父亲的问候和希望，戴安娜，但是冥王哈迪斯愿不愿意放人就要看你了。他可是位冷酷无情的神祗。”赫尔墨斯用魔杖催眠了三头巨犬，领着戴安娜穿过大门，边走边解释道。越往里走，周遭就变得更加黑暗阴冷，哀嚎的克塞特斯河和通向塔尔塔罗斯的满是诡异火焰的弗莱格桑河更是让人觉得毛骨悚然。

戴安娜坚定地点点头。她一路观察着地形，思考着如何将史蒂夫毫发无损地带离这个黑暗阴森的地方。

来到哈迪斯黑色的宫殿，戴安娜感觉到了一种与众不同的气息。死亡的气息。

一个身着一袭黑袍强壮阴沉的中年男子坐在黑色的宝座上，身旁坐着穿着华丽却面容阴郁的美丽春神珀耳塞福涅。冥府三判官，冥月女神赫卡忒和复仇三女神分别坐在冥王的两侧，神色淡漠。

赫尔墨斯精明地向冥府的主人问了好并表达了克洛诺斯之子宙斯的意思，而哈迪斯看向戴安娜：“我收取数不清亡者的灵魂，在战争年代更甚。若是任何人都闯入冥府要求我归还亡灵，我将如何面对？”

“看在克洛诺斯之子宙斯，我的亲兄弟的份上，我可以答应你的请求。但是戴安娜，你以什么作为交换呢？亡者归于现世，是需要支付代价的。若你能打动我，我就让史蒂夫跟你回去。”

赫尔墨斯在一旁暗暗叫苦，谁都知道普路同冷酷无情心似铁铸，除了小爱神厄洛斯的金箭，再无人能打动他。

戴安娜思索一番，想起查理在那个雪夜唱的歌，想起了那支温柔的摇摆的舞，想起了那个与史蒂夫肌肤相亲的一晚，道：“我能给你的，唯有我的歌声。”

“I’ll walk beside you through the world today

While dreams and songs and flowers bless your way

I’ll look into your eyes and hold your hand

I’ll walk beside you through the golden land   
I’ll walk beside you through the world tonight

Beneath the starry skies ablaze with light

Within your soul love’s tender words

I’ll hideI’ll walk beside you through the eventide  
I’ll walk beside you through the passing years

Through days of cloud and sunshine, joys and tears

And when the great call comes, the sunset gleams

I’ll walk beside you to the land of dreams.”

悠扬的嗓音打动了铁石心肠的冥王，普路同也流下了铁石眼泪，复仇女神们也流下了同情的泪水，整个冥府为之动容，而泊尔赛福涅在阴沉的丈夫看不见的地方擦去了怀念的泪水。

 

冥后召来史蒂夫·特雷弗，他还穿着上战场时的一身军装，他的蓝眸即使在黑暗的冥府依旧有着海洋般的颜色。他摇摇晃晃地走到戴安娜的面前，一脸迷惑。

“你把她带走吧，”冥后说，“但你要记住，在你穿过冥界大门之前，绝不能回头看他，他才属于你。如果你过早的回头看他，他就永远回不了人间了。”

戴安娜急切地伸手牵住史蒂夫的手，却扑了个空。

“生者在这种情况下无法和亡者交谈。也不能接触得到亡者。”赫尔墨斯说，“我们该走了，戴安娜。还有，记得一定不能回头。”

泪水模糊了戴安娜的双眼，她点点头，示意史蒂夫跟上她。

“发生什么了？”金发的飞行员大喊道，却无人应答。他跟上戴安娜的脚步，却不禁怀疑所发生的一切。

“我这是在哪里？战争结束了吗？嘿，你又是谁？”史蒂夫一边跟在半神女子身后走着，经过了哀号声惊人的克塞特斯河，一边对戴安娜喊道，当然，最后一句是朝着戴安娜身边的金发男子喊的。那矫健的身姿和天神般的容貌......远超平均值啊。

无人应答。亡灵的影子阴森恐怖地漂浮在他的周围，朝他哀嚎着，这可比高空中即将爆炸的毒气弹可怖多了。

这时，一个声音在飞行员的脑海里响起，那是一个充满魅力的男性的嗓音，“史蒂夫啊！我是弑杀阿尔戈斯的天神赫尔墨斯。戴安娜是来带你出去的。你可以随心所欲地呼喊不止，但戴安娜无法听见你的声音。”

史蒂夫又惊又恐。不过几下心跳后他冷静下来，戴安娜对他的声音充耳不闻一定是事出有因的，他相信她。金发的凡人镇定心绪，他大步流星地从死人王国的种种恐惧场面中走过去，默默地随着戴安娜沿着笼罩夜色的恐怖的黑暗的路向上攀登。

戴安娜眼前的世界渐渐由无尽的黑暗变得明亮起来，她很想回过身与爱人分享喜悦之情，但是她却一点也无法感知到身后人的气息。听不见他的脚步声，也听不见他的呼吸声，一点史蒂夫存在的证据都没有。她侧耳细听——

还是没有史蒂夫的丝毫声息。

戴安娜竭尽全力抑制住回头的冲动。史蒂夫·特雷弗是一名训练有素的战士，是一名优秀的间谍，一个意志坚定的人，是我欣赏的人——戴安娜告诉自己。他没有理由会跟不上。

终于，已经可以看到漫长路途的尽头是三头巨犬把守的大门了。史蒂夫的身体渐渐地变得实体化，血色也慢慢地恢复了。

当四周显现出色彩，再次呼吸到青空下的甜美空气，听见爱人急促的呼吸的那一刻，戴安娜立刻转过身将史蒂夫大力地拥入怀中，喜极而泣。史蒂夫抚摸着戴安娜深色的头发，同样也是泣不成声。

赫尔墨斯微笑地看着重逢的情侣。

等两人心情稍微平复一些了，戴安娜拉起史蒂夫的手，脚轻轻一蹬，就要朝奥林匹斯山顶飞去。

赫尔墨斯大吃一惊，启动飞鞋追了上去：“戴安娜，不！你不可以直接带着凡人去诸神的宫殿。”

戴安娜认真地看着同父异母的哥哥：“我不能在失去他了。我需要让战争不再找史蒂夫的麻烦。”

说话间，他们就到了奥林匹斯山的宫殿门口。

赫尔墨斯急忙拦住戴安娜：“那好歹也先和诸神说一声，让全体神祇开个会什么的。”

“好吧，”戴安娜说完，径自去找宙斯本人了。赫尔墨斯摇摇头，只好任由她去了。

众神之父宙斯立刻就答应了戴安娜的请求。

宙斯召来全体神祇，向所有人宣布戴安娜和史蒂夫结为夫妻，并提议把长生不死的特性赐给史蒂夫。赫尔墨斯带领年轻的史蒂夫走进奥利匹斯山诸神的殿堂，宙斯亲自将神粮赐给史蒂夫，这会让他长生不死，青春永驻。

金发的飞行员一脸惊愕地接过了宙斯手里的食物。他以为在地狱的经历已经够诡异了。

“所以我们是算在一起了？我是说，结婚的那种‘在一起’？”

“虽然不是在你说的牧师面前宣誓那样，但是也算是了吧。”戴安娜笑着说，“哦，忘记跟你说了，他是我的父亲，奥林匹斯山上的众神之神。”

“我都跟你说了，”戴安娜看着史蒂夫惊讶的表情补充道，“阿瑞斯是存在的。不过这些我们可以晚点再说。”

史蒂夫缓缓地点点头，毕竟他应该是永生了，他们有无尽的时间可以谈论这个问题。这一切实在是太令人吃惊了。

 

这样一来，形势完全改观了。即便是对戴安娜心存不满的赫拉也无话可说，因为宙斯声称“并没有和希波吕忒发生关系，只是他给了戴安娜生命而已”而且“宙斯也没有因为赫拉独自生下赫淮斯托斯***而心怀芥蒂”，所以他们算是扯平了。而且既然戴安娜和史蒂夫已经结为夫妻，戴安娜会为人类和天堂岛而战，实在没有再嫉妒下去的理由，于是赫拉在雅典娜的劝说下与戴安娜和解，并以婚姻之神的身份祝福了她。

就这样，故事圆满收场。戴安娜和史蒂夫历尽艰辛之后找到了对方，诸神赐予他们永恒的时间，他们的姻缘将恒久持续。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> * 公鸡是赫尔墨斯的圣物。  
> ** 由赫淮斯托斯用山羊皮打造，充满魔力，连宙斯的雷霆也对它丝毫无损。  
> *** 一说法称赫拉因为宙斯独自生下雅典娜而生气，在触碰一朵花的时候受孕生下赫淮斯托斯。
> 
> ^ 以歌声感动冥王的梗来自俄尔浦斯的传说  
> ^ 由宙斯赐予长身不老特性的梗来自于丘比特与普绪克的故事，事实上应该是罗马神话。


End file.
